The Terran Empire (Parallel Universe)
In one parallel universe, Earth is the center of the Terran Empire (from Terra, meaning the "Earth" in Latin), which seeks the conquest of all other worlds possible. It is under the reign of Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who has all children put in his schools to be indoctrinated in his evil ways. While this life can be brutal, many people emerge strong and undaunted by danger, even willing to die for the sake of honor. Its insignia is a black and yellow globe with a silver dagger through it to indicate the idea of conquest and aggression. Foundation Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was able to seize control the whole world in about a year (2008-2009) by first sending nuclear missles at major cities all over the world to send it into a panic; then, he sent out legions of robot armies all over the world, which conquered the world by 2009. Shortly after establishing himself as ruler, Doofenshmirtz sends his robots out to forcibly take children to be indoctrinated at the Doofenshmirtz Institutes for Advancement of Humanity. The children in Danville were to witness the signing of the United Earth Empire Charter that year at the Doofenshmirtz Coliseum, which was built for physical training and aptitude tests of often-brutal scale. On April 5, 2010, Meap and his kind make first contact with earth; after trying to discuss political friendship, they are almost killed and their ship almost stolen. At this point, Doofenshmirtz declares that his empire must now stretch beyond the boundaries of the planet earth. In the correct fear that Species 1's technology far surpasses that of earth, Doofenshmirtz has Phineas and Ferb build up a naval fleet of warp-powered starships after he changes the empire's name to The Terran Empire (from Latin terra or "earth"). Navy ''ISS Phineas'' The flagship of the Terran Empire is the Flynn-Class ISS Phineas (Registry #:PF-01), named after Phineas Flynn, a crucial part of the foundation of this empire. It is similar to the USS Phineas (also PF-01) of the Prime Universe, but it has more weapons and weapons arrays and a slighty different shield frequency. It is led by Phineas Flynn himself, who is the Navy's fleet admiral (ranked at General) and whose friends are fellow shipmates and officers. It is first flown out to just beyond the Terran Solar System and back on June 21, 2010 and officially christened on July 6, 2010. It is featured in The Terran Empire, A New Star is Born, and Balance of Terror. Other Naval Vessels Nothing much is mentioned about the fleet in the story The Terran Empire, but there are larger battle dreadnoughts that are devastated in The Great Temporal Battle (2015) that are briefly mentioned. In Balance of Terror, the ISS Ares and the ISS Dauntless (most likely Flynn-Class ships, given their reconaissance duties), as well as the'' ISS Avenger'','' ISS'' Bludgeon, ISS Agamemnon,'' ISS Perseus'', and ISS Sitting Bull (which are most likely heavy battle dreadnoughts, given their importance in The Great Temporal Battle) are mentioned. The major ship types of the Terran Empire Navy are shown on the picture to the right. Category:Locations Category:Fanon Works Category:Terran Empire Universe Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Alternate Universe Category:Terran Empire Trilogy (Tiberius64)